


good in me

by littlenote



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Art, Based on a song, F/F, F/M, Gay, Jon Bellion - Freeform, M/M, Undercover As Gay, low caps intended, mutlifandom(?), straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenote/pseuds/littlenote
Summary: luke hemmings - an introvert artist who loves music, who is confused of his sexuality but he doesn't mind, and focuses on that he could actually make it out there in the world.michael clifford - an extrovert music lover who is straight, gets into trouble all the time and he's pretty sure he won't really make it out there.the two meet in a slightly strange situation and once they ever met everything has changed between them and their lives, they both don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

"why am i here?" the red haired boy raised his pierced eyebrow and crossed his arms, he leaned onto the chair and stared at the concerned supervisor who was fiddling around with his glasses before putting them on, he would always do this whenever he sees the young mischievous boy sitting in front of his old brown messy desk. michael huffed and stated simply "i told him i wasn't in the mood and he continued to call me that, what else was i supposed to do?" he sat up a little and the supervisor sighed, rubbing the bridge of nose, not even surprised that he broke a person's nose and left it to bleed. "you know you could've just told him to stop right? if he didn't then you should've told a teacher and he would be in the office talking to me instead of you, you didn't need to be physical about it, michael.". michael clenched his fists and shook his head slowly, he muttered under his breath "i don't like being called gay. cause i'm not, i'm into girls, boobs, vagina's, he should know that, everyone should." he blurted, not regretting a single second of stating that. "okay i did not need to know that.." the supervisor furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat, putting his hands together, his fingers crossing one another. a silent moment passed by which made the red haired boy confused, "aren't you going to suspend me or something..?" he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit to the side, the supervisor was about to say something, opening his mouth then a thought comes to him, he closed his mouth and shook his head. "no but that doesn't mean that you should continue on with this behavior, remember what i said, you can go to class now.". michael stood up, scanning the supervisor with a confused look on his face and walked out of the office, a smirk appearing as he saw some girls in the hallway looking over at him with awe in their eyes. what the red haired boy didn't know is that the supervisor is madly in love with his rich mother and is secretly sleeping with her which she pays him not to give him any detentions or suspensions...and also he will fall in love with a shy blue eyed blonde boy who appreciates art and music as much as anyone.


	2. interaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISCKDJKDKD sorry for freaking out about this i know you guys don't care but i got two kudos wowza i didn't even know what those are until i researched about it! plus i got 38 hits oh jeez...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS I'M SUCH A DORK BYE ENJOY THIS SORRY FOR THE TYPOS AND BAD GRAMMAR AND SHIT

the red haired boy decided to skip his class so he started walking out of the school building, sending girls who were getting their stuff for class (who are late) a few winks here and there. he exited the building and spots a lanky blonde boy sitting on the stair steps who looked like he was busy writing or drawing whatever on his notebook. "dude can you like move?" michael spoke up, causing the blonde boy to jump and look up at him, his face heating up instantly. michael's bothered expression on his face instantly changed once he saw the boy's blue eyes, instantly feeling sorry for the blue eyed boy. "u-uhh..y-yeah sure..a-all g-good.." he quickly got up, dropping his notebook, exposing a beautiful sketched figure. michael being nosey; looked at it, picking the black hardboard notebook up, his mouth opened slightly. "holy shit did you draw this?" the blonde boy's blue eyes widened and grabbed his notebook and got flustered even more, he looked down then looked at the red haired boy, nodding his head slightly. "damn you're fucking talented, aren't ya?" he playfully smirked, elbowing the flustered boy on the shoulder lightly, he shrugged "i-i don't k-know about talented..b-but i guess average would seem good for me?" which made michael roll his tired eyes, "average?! this kid is a fucking talented artist!" he thought. "nah mate, you're talented, own it. i know i would if i actually were talented at something, i would show it to the world." the younger boy scoffed and shook his head "i don't like that much attention, i-it scares me..also i told you i'm not talented, i'm average, n-now if you excuse me-" the smaller boy closed his notebook and tried to walk out but michael followed him, still facing him. "why won't you admit you're talented?" the green eyed boy looked directly at the blue eyed boy's eyes, he shook his head. "why do you care?" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow which left the red haired boy stand there in silence..which makes him wonder as well, "he's right why do i even care?" michael thought, the 'talented artist' rushed towards the school building, having trouble opening the door. "you need help?" laughed michael, the flustered boy shook his head and finally opened the door. "tell me your name at-least!" shouted the mischievous boy, cupping his hands over his mouth, "it's luke, now shut up!" luke shouted back, chuckling a bit, he then entered the building, leaving michael with a smirk on his face, mumbling quietly. "luke." he then walked his own way to get himself some food since, he was hungry.


	3. this is art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god sorry for updating this so slowly, i'll try my best to continue this story let's hope i don't forget. (my birthday is coming soon if y'all care ((it's on the 28!))) but enjoy this!

luke never missed art class, obviously. but today, he almost did, and he was relieved the bell rang just when the blonde entered the beautiful calming class. he should've checked the time while he was talking to the red haired boy who calls him 'talented', what he finds weird is that he knows michael, and michael never knew him, it's quite obvious to know who is the one that is popular and the one who is just a basket case. luke didn't care about popularity or anything, all he cared about was music and art, he has such a huge passion for both, he could never pick which one is better or he likes more. the teacher, miss.lovaka walked in front of the class and started asking the students how their day is going so far, some students replied with the same old tired 'good' and others replied with 'bad' trying to humor everyone. miss.lovaka simply stated, with a bright smile on her face "since i'm in a great mood and since it's monday i'll let you guys have a free day, you can color,draw,sketch etc. whatever you'd like." the class cheered and luke smiled, "i can finish my sketch!" he thought to himself and got all giddy. luke grabbed his black hardboard notebook and opened it to the page with his sketch he's been working for a while now. a knock came through the door and miss.lovaka perked up, muttering a "ohh i forgot!" to herself, she opened the door and looks at a confused unfamiliar student. "ah yes, class- i forgot to tell you all that a new student will be joining us! everyone welcome her and please don't be rude, obviously it's her first day here and she must be really confused." luke looked at the student and his eyes widened, he thinks she looks gorgeous, he wouldn't date her, but he had to admit she looks like she has good girlfriend material. luke looked at her features, her makeup is actually pretty good, her hair is brown mixed with a type of blonde and looks like it was curled, her lips are plump and shiny, and her skin is a really really light beige color but clear. luke looked at miss.lovaka, she was whispering into the younger girl's ear and cleared her throat then sat back on her seat. the new student spoke up, "hi, my name is arzaylea rodriguez and you can tell i'm new here, please be nice.." she laughed quietly, a faint blush appearing on her face, luke noticed and smiled while people in the class chuckled, "i uh like photography, art, makeup, harry potter, and yeah..okay i'm done." arzaylea scanned the room and looked at luke then decided to sit next to him since no one else was. "hey arzaylea, m' name is luke hemmings, nice to meet ya." he waved and sent her a nice smile, "hi luke hemmings!" the happy girl joked and laughed quietly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. luke laughed and stated "ya know you can call me luke, my last name is hemmings" he rose an eyebrow at her, "yeah, yeah, i know." she rolled her eyes and smiled, the two started to talk about their interests and what they're planning to do in the future, luke liked her, not as in a crush, as a friend. he hopes they will talk more and become closer because she's actually really relatable and is a kind person.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! uh sorry for the crappy story and stuff but i just started using this and i'm so confused honestly lmao, if you like this it would be cool if you subscribe to my profile for updates or like this story or do whatever you gotta do! sorry if i get things wrong around here i told you i'm new and i've never been on here before..but i hope you guys enjoy this shitty story and yeah muke aren't going to interact this much because obviously they don't talk and i don't want to rush things. (okay probably throughout the story they're going to interact so quick and i'm going to be a hypocrite) but just know that in the next chapter they probably will! (keep in mind that the chapters are short sorry oops) ((i apologize for my bad grammar or spelling))


End file.
